


Cullen's Confusion

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's POV, Cullenite Prompt Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen watched two women he thought were in a relationship avoid telling each other how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Confusion

Cullen watched the two women dance around their feelings. He scratched his head, not understanding why they didn’t just say what was in their hearts. Weren’t they already together?

He watched them interact whenever he would come across them, but it only added to his uncertainty. There were half steps forward, but then they’d run away. Did something happen between them? They used to be so close.

One day, he spotted them in the courtyard. He furrowed his brows and rubbed his chin as he observed their awkward interaction. The black haired elf shifted nervously from one foot to the other and the red haired human looked away a lot as she played with one of her curls.

None of it made sense. They had always been so comfortable with one another. He only noticed this shift since they entered Skyhold. He stared at them, as though reading their body language would shed some light on the situation.

“You’re staring,” Leliana said, making Cullen jump. “Which of them do you fancy?” She smirked at him, laughter shining in her eyes.

“What? That wasn’t…” Cullen’s voice faded as his mind began to race. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “It’s not that I don’t find them attractive, I do, but I thought they were together. What’s happened between them?”

“They were never together, not romantically. They are in love with one another though, but neither will tell the other how they feel,” Leliana explained, and sighed exasperated. “Everyone can see they are in love, with the exception of the two of them.”

Cullen shifted his gaze to the Spymaster and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Really? I thought they were already together and had been since Haven.” He combed his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his head. “But why won’t they admit their feelings to each other?”

“There have been many excuses.” Leliana shook her head as she and Cullen watched the women part company. They saw each of the women glance over their shoulders when they thought the other wasn’t looking. "But ultimately they both think their love is unrequited."

Cullen turned to stare at the Spymaster, a blank expression on his face as his thoughts froze. He couldn’t seem to process what Leliana had said and have it make sense with what he had seen with his own eyes.

“I wouldn’t bother trying to understand.” Leliana squeezed his shoulder and laughed. “You’ll only give yourself a headache.” She turned and walked away, still laughing. He watched her climb the stairs, and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt challenge for the Cullenite Writers group on Facebook. This challenge was to write an emotion. My prompt was confusion.


End file.
